1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of high-speed protocol processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to event-based application layer switching for high-speed protocol processing, such as for Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) termination processing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Protocol processing entities may be utilized to provide different functionalities from which network operators may choose. A protocol processing entity may include a general central processing unit (CPU) system implementing a particular protocol function, with associated management and control features. For example, a Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) protocol processing entity may be implemented to provide secure communications over a network, and particularly, over the Internet. A Server Load Balancing (SLB) protocol processing entity may be utilized to distribute data efficiently across different network server systems. An Extended Markup Language (XML) protocol processing entity may be utilized to assist in processing data in the XML programming language. Many other protocol processing entities may be utilized to provide additional functionality to a network. Lower-level types of protocols may also be implemented in a protocol processing entity, such as a TCP termination protocol processing entity for terminating traffic from a server or a client in a network. In a typical network system, control information and data are transmitted through the same channels to and from the protocol processing entities. When control information and data are transmitted together, large buffers are required on the protocol processing entities themselves to handle the control information and the data. Moreover, queuing functions are less efficiently implemented by the protocol processing entities when control information and data travel together, which may result in a loss of Quality of Service (QoS) management in the network.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dedicated framework for general high-performance protocol processing for network applications. In particular, there is a need for high-performance protocol processing that is easily upgradeable, and where protocol entities may be partly or fully implemented in hardware.